


The one thing she had wanted for a very long time

by scribblenubbin



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kate and Caroline have been skirting around what they want for long enough - first kiss story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one thing she had wanted for a very long time

Caroline watched out of her office window as her best friend walked down the drive towards her parked car. A smile played tentatively across the blonde woman’s face as she watched the way her best friend’s dark hair, newly taken down after a long day kissed her shoulders and covered her neck and Caroline found herself becoming jealous of that hair. She shook herself and moved away from the window. Kate was her friend, her subordinate and her employee. She needed to stop finding herself catching her breath as Kate walked past, needed to stop staring at the way the younger woman’s hips moved as she walked. It wasn’t professional, it could put her job and more importantly, their friendship, in danger. As these thoughts ran through her mind, she didn’t see Kate suddenly turn and look up at Caroline’s office windows with longing. She didn’t see the hesitation on Kate’s face as she turned back towards the car, a decision made and unspoken on her lips. Caroline didn’t know that Kate was having similar thoughts of her own.

***

It was later that evening, the boys both out at the cinema with friends, that Caroline heard the doorbell going. She wasn’t expecting anyone, her mother would be in bed by now and her sons were sleeping at their respective friends’ houses after seeing whatever films it was they had gone to watch. Caroline moved from the couch, her glasses still on the tip of her nose and pulled her over-sized woolen cardigan around her tighter as she pushed her feet into soft slippers and padded towards the front door. She caught herself looking out the window before reaching the door and saw Kate’s car in the driveway. What was Kate doing here at... What time was it? Caroline looked at the clock in the hallway. Was it really only eight-thirty in the evening? She moved away from the window as she took a deep breath and opened the door, looking as composed as she normally did, the mask slipping perfectly into place, even when her heart was beating a hundred beats a second.

“Kate, what a surprise! Come in, come in.” Caroline smiled at her, a smile that was perhaps half a megawatt brighter than normal.

She found time freezing for a moment as she took in the tighter than usual jeans that Kate was wearing, the top that showed the curve of her breast and her stomach under that tan jacket. Was that a new leather jacket? Caroline didn’t remember seeing it before.

“Caroline, I’m sorry to disturb you...” Kate was nervous, she’d made her mind up at school and now wondered if this Friday night was the time to be doing this. 

“Don’t be daft, I was reading in the living room. Why don’t I put the kettle on?” Caroline stepped aside and allowed Kate into the hallway.

“Or we could open this.” Kate smiled tentatively and passed the blonde a bottle of Merlot.

“Special occasion?” Caroline asked.

“I just thought it was rude to turn up unannounced and empty handed.” Kate answered, the half truth slipping from her lips easily. ‘Dutch courage.’ She thought silently.

“Wine it is then.” Caroline beamed, aware that if Kate stepped any closer she’d smell more than just the hint of the dark haired beauty’s perfume she could currently smell.

Kate moved past her, into the hallway and hung her coat up. She was going to do this, whether or not it felt like a good idea. She’d noticed the slips in Caroline’s mask recently, had felt her eyes following her today. She also knew that Caroline would never make the first move.

***

Caroline laughed as they sat on the couch in the living room, the first bottle of wine that Kate had brought with her, gone and the second bottle sitting on the coffee table, almost finished. She looked at the clock and realised that it was almost midnight. Kate would have to stay over, Caroline knew that. They had both drunk too much to drive and it wasn’t as if anyone would question her best friend’s car sitting in the driveway. She found herself watching Kate’s lips openly as Kate continued telling her story and found that she didn’t care if she was caught. Alcohol could do that to you, remove your normal self imposed inhibitions. She wondered what those lips would be like to kiss and found herself trying to remember at what point they had ended up sitting so closely. She hadn’t even noticed that Kate had stopped talking as the younger woman’s lips moved towards hers, closer and closer still.

Before Caroline knew it, her arms were snaking around Kate’s as Kate’s hands cupped her face, their lips meshing together as if they belonged there. Caroline moaned as Kate pulled her face in closer. Was she dreaming? No, her dreams of Kate were never this tender, never this perfect. Caroline let out a sigh as Kate pulled her head back.

“I... I’m sorry... I...” Kate mumbled.

“No... Don’t be. You’ve no idea how long I’ve....” Caroline answered, sure the alcohol was making her more honest than she would normally have liked.

“I have an idea.” Kate smiled and stroked Caroline’s cheek with her forefinger. “Almost as long as I have.”

“I... I haven’t been with a woman in a long time.” Caroline decided if she was going to be honest she may as well keep going with it.

“We’ll take it as slow as you want.” Kate answered and leaned back in, pressing a chaste kiss on Caroline’s lips. “That is... If you want it to continue.”

Caroline closed the gap between them in answer and pulled Kate closer again. She may regret this in the morning, but tonight, tonight, she would allow herself the one thing she had wanted for a very long time.


End file.
